


Feelings

by twpercy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twpercy/pseuds/twpercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves Dean. Dean loves Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

Cas had always had feeling for Dean. It would kill him inside every time he would see Dean even flirting with someone else. When he had sex with Anna, Cas had wanted to kill her so badly, but he didn’t want Dean to think he was jealous, even though he was. His feelings for Dean were the reason he did everything he did. It was the reason that he kept his distance from heaven, most of the time, and the reason he answered to Dean’s prayer as much as he could. He loved Dean and wanted Dean to always be safe. But he really wanted Dean to have feelings back. He never thought that he should act on his feelings toward Dean, because to Castiel, Dean was clearly straight.

Dean didn’t know when he started loving Castiel. It just happened one day. He knew that Castiel could never love him back; Cas would just find it disgusting. He felt himself get jealous about everyone Castiel talked to. He just wanted Cas to love him back. Sometimes, even when Dean didn’t need help, he would pray to Castiel, just to see him. Castiel had showed up a few times and Dean had to make up a lie of why he prayed to Castiel. He didn’t even want Cas to be with him sexually, he just wanted Cas to be there and maybe sometimes cuddle. He didn’t want Castiel to think of him as disgusting, so Dean never let Castiel on to his real feelings.


End file.
